This invention relates generally to valves useful for example in filtering apparatus, and more particularly concerns seal structures for such valves, which facilitate turning of valve rotors, maintain resistance to such turning, promote pressure equalization during such turning, and seal off effectively between multiple ports in a valve body in different selected rotor positions.
There is a continuing need for simplified valving devices useful in pool filtering applications, and which incorporate multiple functions as referred to, as well as facilitate long valve life, and simplified valve construction.